Pies fríos
by summerraink
Summary: La pauta es que, si Scully responde que está bien, Mulder no se lo cree, pero se calla y se aguanta.   Esta vez, Mulder le sujeta la mano. Y rompe la pauta.  -Dímelo.  -¿Que te diga qué?  -Por qué vas a llorar cuando cierres la puerta.


Mulder y Scully no me pertenecen, son de Chris Carter 1013 Fox. No cobro por escribirlos y reconozco su autoría.

PIES FRÍOS

"Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo,..."

Es una noche cualquiera después de un día cualquiera. Interrogando testigos de una abducción, un poco lo de siempre. Sólo que Scully ha estado más callada que de costumbre, discutido menos que de costumbre, parecía abstraída. No enfadada, tampoco preocupada. Sólo parecía triste.  
>Nada más que eso.<p>

"Dímelo."

Caminan bajo los paraguas, del coche al motel. Mulder acaba de preguntarle a Scully si le ocurre algo. Scully le ha respondido, como siempre, que está bien.  
>De hecho, ha respondido "Estoy bien, como siempre".<p>

"Dímelo."

Nada es más difícil de romper que una pauta, piensa Mulder aún con el "Dímelo" repitiéndose en su mente. La pauta es que, si Scully responde que está bien, Mulder no se lo cree, pero se calla y se aguanta pensando cosas sobre respetar intimidades y derecho a no hablar. Es la forma de ser de Scully y debe respetarlo.

"Dímelo."

Así que Mulder guarda silencio mirando al suelo, a los zapatos de Scully, en realidad. Un par de horas antes ha metido el pie izquierdo en un socavón de la carretera. Ante granate empapado, la media oscurecida de humedad y barro hasta el tobillo.

Ni siquiera se quejó cuando ocurrió. Sonrió con tristeza y a Mulder le pareció ver, por un momento, de que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.  
>La primera vez aquel día que Mulder le había preguntado si estaba bien.<br>"Sólo son zapatos", contestó ella. "Zapatos y pies mojados. No tiene importancia."

La gota que colma el vaso no tiene por qué ser mayor que las demás.  
>Zapatos y pies mojados colman el vaso cuando llegan a la puerta de la habitación de Scully. Ella mete la llave y dice "Hasta mañana". Mulder le sujeta la mano. Y rompe la pauta.<p>

-Dímelo.

-¿Que te diga qué?

-Por qué vas a llorar cuando cierres la puerta.

Scully adora las puertas en días como éste. Le parecen el mejor invento de la historia. Puertas de habitaciones que se cierran y dejan fuera a los demás, a Mulder en general. Últimamente, sólo a Mulder. Puertas que se cierran y la dejan sola para hacer lo que nadie más tiene por qué ver.  
>Lleva todo el día soñando con esa puerta.<br>Mulder acaba de romper su magia y le odia por ello.

-No es asunto tuyo.

Él retira la mano, vuelve la mirada a los pies. Scully abre, lanza el paraguas contra el suelo con algo de rabia que no le da tiempo a ocultar, y entra lo justo para quitarse los zapatos dentro.  
>Cuando se vuelve, Mulder está apoyado contra la puerta cerrada. Mirando sus pies.<p>

-¿Sabes?, -empieza a decir con calma, como si realmente pensase quedarse un rato, -está esta tribu, no me acuerdo dónde, que asiente para decir no y niega con la cabeza para decir sí. Al parecer, es un hecho general para todos los humanos que la afirmación se realiza moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo y la negación moviéndola de un lado a otro. Salvo en una tribu.

-Y ¿qué?, -responde ella más cansada que sorprendida por la historia que no viene a nada.

-Sólo pensaba en ello.

-Es curioso pero nada más. No sigue siendo no, se haga el gesto que se haga.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dijiste Estoy bien y significó que estabas bien?

-La mentira es un lenguaje universal,-dice Scully con una sonrisa que suena a todo menos a lenguaje.

-Deberías quitarte las medias. Están mojadas.

-Esperaba a que te fueses.

Mulder la mira a los ojos por primera vez desde que entraron en la habitación.  
>-Hazlo.<p>

-¿Perdona? -Esta vez la sorpresa con que lo dice resalta muy por encima del cansancio

Mulder sonríe y se encoge de hombros.  
>-Te vas a enfriar. Quítatelas, no miraré o lo que sea.<p>

-¿Te vas a enfriar?, -intenta sonar sarcástica pero, y es un fastidio, no puede. -Creo que no oía eso desde que era niña.

Pero el caso es que realmente le molestan, casi, sólo casi, más que Mulder contra la puerta. Así que se las quita. Para sorpresa de él, sin que apenas se mueva la falda. Se sienta en la cama y empieza a frotar un pie contra otro para intentar calentarlos.

-¿Contento? Ya no me voy a enfriar. Puedes irte tranquilo.

-¿Cómo... has hecho eso?

-Genial, ahora tienes más interés en saber cómo me he quitado las medias que... bueno, lo que fuese por lo que tenías interés. ¿Puedo decir ¡Hombres!

-Puedes decir lo que quieras: Esa es la cuestión, -le dice acercándose, casi al oído.

Luego camina hacia el baño. Sale con una toalla en la mano. No es que a Scully le quedasen muchas esperanzas de que se fuese sin hacer preguntas, pero lo que no esperaba en absoluto es lo que ocurre.  
>Mulder se arrodilla frente a ella, la toalla sobre los muslos.<p>

-Dame un pie.

-No. -La negación es firme pero no hay enfado detrás. No está enfadada ya, sólo le hace gracia. Es un fastidio, pero le hace gracia. -Es mí pie, me lo seco yo. Dame la toalla.

-Un pie o la verdad, Scully. Elige.

-¿Beso, verdad o consecuencia? No he dicho que quiera jugar. De hecho... creo haber dicho...-Scully cae en que no le ha pedido en ningún momento que se fuese. Así que supone que acababa de perder. Aparte, acaba de decir "Beso", lo cual sobraba.  
>Y extiende el pie, por jugar. Porque es la opción más fácil.<p>

-Y yo no había nombrado la tercera opción, -murmura Mulder sonriendo por el lapsus. Rodea el pie con la toalla y cambia de tema, o vuelve al tema que ahora parece un buen modo de romper la tensión. -¿Por qué no me dices lo que te pasa?

-Porque es más fácil no hacerlo. Porque no hay nada que decir. Porque no ocurre nada.

-Pero no estás bien.

Scully ofrece el otro pie como única respuesta y se mantiene en silencio.

-¿Sabes? me gustaría decirte que doy unos masajes maravillosos. Pero no es verdad: Al parecer aprieto demasiado y hago daño, o cosquillas. Hasta donde sé, yo no sé dar masajes en los pies. Las únicas opciones son hacer daño o cosquillas.

-Y, ¿se puede elegir entre ambas?

-No. No tengo... manos para ello. nunca sé lo que estoy haciendo, -acaba, bajando la voz, sintiendo que realmente no tiene la menor idea de lo que está haciendo.

Cuidado, toalla a través, secando despacio, el pulgar a lo largo de la planta, y Scully suelta una risa ahogada. Mulder retira la toalla y coge el pie entre las manos, sólo para calentarlo, apretando un poco, frotando lo justo para que la fricción dé calor.

Scully no sonríe. Ya no hay cosquillas, tampoco masaje. Sólo calor. La idea de que debería no estar ocurriendo, debería sentirse más incómoda con que ocurra. No importa. Manos y pies, calor contra frío, preguntas y respuestas sabiendo a juego tonto. La puerta que se podía cerrar la perdió hace un buen rato. Sólo calor, picando.

-Hoy habría sido el cumpleaños de mi hermana, -dice de pronto, dejando caer la espalda sobre la cama para no mirarle. -Sólo es eso. Tan sólo eso. Un día más, un día normal. En el que no he hecho una llamada ni me ha dolido no tener un poco más de tiempo para poder ir a verla. No he comprado un regalo. No llevo un mes pensando en qué comprar. Recuerdo su último cumpleaños. Le cogí... un... una chaqueta tejida de punto en lana verde turquesa de esa que... jaspeada. Se la di una semana después, no pude antes: tendría demasiado trabajo o lo que fuese. Mi hermana dejó de cumplir años, hace tres años y cuatro meses. Eso es todo. No duele más que otros días. Estoy bien.  
>Mulder se tumba a su lado y la mira, mientras ella mantiene la mirada en el techo, aún aguantando las malditas ganas de llorar.<br>-Pies fríos, unos zapatos destrozados. nada que no tenga cura. En lo que no tiene cura, nada que sea diferente a cualquier otro día. Esa es la verdad de lo que me ocurre, ¿es lo que esperabas oír?

-No esperaba oír nada en particular. Sólo... esperaba que te ayudase hablar de ello. ¿No te ayuda?

-¿Te ayuda a ti? -Quizá si no fuese porque aguantar las lágrimas le está costando de verdad, la frase habría sonado a compasión, pero a Mulder le suena a dolor.

Y no puede evitar responder con dolor.  
>-Pregunto porque sé que lo peor siempre es lo que no se cuenta. Pregunto para que me contestes, eso te lo juro, no esperando el "Estoy bien", que siempre es lo único que espero, no lo que quiero oír. Porque sé que las cosas que no importan, que no duelen de verdad, no cuesta contarlas. Quizá por egoísmo, sí, quizá sólo para saberlo y quedarme tranquilo porque al menos lo sé. Quizá me ayuda a mí. Siempre es mejor saberlo, cuando importa. Nunca hablas de tu hermana, quizá no te ayude hacerlo, lo respeto. Sólo no me creo que estés bien. Ni en esto ni en otras cosas. El dolor es obvio a veces, se hable de ello o no. Me vale el "No quiero hablar", me voy si quieres que me vaya, pero no digas que estás bien sólo para...<p>

"... dejarme fuera", acababa la frase. De vuelta al egoísmo. Y Mulder quiere por primera vez salir de la habitación. Nada que hacer, por ella al menos, nada que hacer allí. Se incorpora, decidido a irse. Entonces siente la mano de Scully en su hombro. Para su sorpresa, cuando se vuelve a mirarla, está sonriendo. Más bien intentando no reír.

-Mulder, me refería a si te ayuda a ti hablar de tu hermana. Pero... bonito discurso.

-Si te explicases mejor...

Scully se incorpora, ríen un momento. Aún tiene los pies fríos, se sienta sobre ellos para intentar calentarlos, se aleja un poco, para no rozarle.

-¿Aún tienes frío?

-Un poco.

Y el silencio vuelve, incómodo.

-No sé si me ayuda, Scully. Hablar no cambia nada. Aún así...

-¿Consuela?

-No, no es eso.

-¿Sirve para desahogarse?

-Tampoco exactamente.

-Mulder, eras tú quien estaba defendiendo que hablar servía de algo. Espero que esto no sea un juego de psicología inversa o algo así.

-Al menos te estás riendo.

-Al menos me estoy riendo, sí. No era el plan.

-¿Mejor que el plan?

Scully asiente.  
>-Mejor que el plan.<p>

-¿Quieres que me quede?, -pregunta Mulder tras otro silencio con el que no sabe que hacer.

Scully niega con la cabeza, sonriendo. Él quiere pensar en tribus que viven muy lejos, pero sabe que es un no. Se levanta y le da un beso en la frente, por completar el juego, o porque ya está a punto de irse y, dentro de las pautas conocidas, se puede dar un beso en la frente cuando uno está a punto de irse.

-Ojalá supiese dar masajes.

-Ojalá sirviese, -murmura ella sin que Mulder, ya en la puerta, lo escuche. -Gracias por intentarlo, -dice en alto, -Lo de hablar, me refiero. Quizá no sirva de mucho pero es...

-¿Distinto saber que se puede?

-Algo así.

-Cuando quieras, Scully.

La puerta se cierra. Ya no parece el mejor invento del mundo, sólo una puerta. Cerca, en el suelo, unos zapatos estropeados. Ya no hay ganas de llorar, sólo el dolor de siempre ante lo irremediable. Melissa, tan llena de pasión y tan sensible y tan... loca, maravillosamente loca, ya no cumple años.  
>Como Samantha, supone, casi seguro, como Samantha tampoco cumple años.<br>Y los dos supervivientes cierran puertas.

Retira la molesta idea. Se frota los pies aún fríos. Sonríe sin querer, pensando que el masaje fue inútil, pero agradable. "Oh, sí que sabes darlos."  
>Antes de que surja otra idea, totalmente distinta pero también molesta, se dice a sí misma que no, que no está huyendo, que todo está bien y no siente nada por Mulder en lo que haya que pararse a pensar.<br>Niega con la cabeza.  
>Y sonríe preguntándose si esa historia de la tribu sería inventada. <p>


End file.
